sunsoforionfandomcom-20200215-history
Races of the Sanq Concord
The Sanq Concord is a union of multiple civilisations, home to over twenty sentient citizen species. The following are short "burbs", articles that briefly deal with the major races of the Sanq Concord. Race Burb: The Museii The Museii are the predominant sentient species of the Sanq Concord of Free Traders, hailing from the planet of Ainuvale in Paramount System of the Eidelfelt Sector - the heart of the Sanq Concord. They are a humanoid species that bear resemblance to the Dorei and Humanity though they can distinguished easily from the former by their lack of spots and varied skin colouration, and the latter by the distinctly sharp facial features of the Museii. The average Museii has a lifespan of about 250 years, with adulthood threshold around 50 years. The Museii are most commonly found within Museii continents on Ainuvale, throughout the three home systems of Eidelfelt Sector as well as in Airren and Mahara Sectors, there are not insignificant populations on the fronter sectors of Schizel, Itzvan and Havn, and a sizeable community exists on Victory Station itself. Being a nascent spacefaring race that have barely been on the interstellar scene for fifty years, it is harder to find any significant Museii establishment in the surrounding states beyond the Sanq Concord. "They're a bit like our tails - so lithe you'd expect them to snap easy; but curse Khur they're just as tough as our tails..."observed Selic commander Sal'klisis in the Last War of Ainuvale The Museii are of a tall and willowy built, their slender humanoid frames firm despite their gracile appearance. The average adult height is 2 meters, though this can range from as low as 1.5 meters to over 2.5 meters, depending on ethnic differences, diet and several other biological factors. It is not uncommon for a Museii to be ambidextrous, and though they are more inclined to grace and agility, they are of reasonably sturdy build. "They're so...shiny..." were the first words reported back to dark, subterranean race of the Synos in Mahara Sector Perhaps the easiest distinguishing trait of the Museii from the other humanoid races. Regardless of whether they are the pearl white of the Winterborn, or the emblazoned bronze of the Desertkin, the Museii skin tones are all seemingly radiant in nature; in addition to this, the Museii usually sport gold or silver hair of a similarly shiny sheen. One has to question the advantages of being naturally luminescent though - it certainly made them easier to kill in the ancient wars against the Selic. "How does one even think of that?..." the bewildered Sorensian trade partner of the Sanq Investment Group The strength of the Sanq Concord lies in the meticulous planning and administration of the Museii. They demonstrate apt foresight, know how to cut a good deal, are aggressive charmers of profit, yet all of which is tempered by pragmatic caution. All of these traits make the Museii master economists, and it is not unrealistic to say that the rise of the Sanq Concord as an economic power is due to each generation of these master economists. Race Burb: The Selic Despite their brutal warlike tendencies and far hardier physical build, the Selics are considered a secondary race throughout the Sanq Concord - that is, second insofar as they are not the pre-eminent sentient species leading the Concord. The Selics are most commonly found on their homeworld of Ainuvale, which they share with the Museii; there are also sizeable communities on the frontier sector of Itzvan as well as in Victory Station, where many serve in a security capacity. The Selics stand between nine to twelve feet in height and can weigh over a thousand pounds. Like other reptiles, they are predators, and their sinewy build is designed for hunting. They are naturally green or light-brown skinned, depending on their environment. Their bodies are covered in tough scales that have the ability to reflect or absorb light, giving them their chameleon-like ability to blend in with their surroundings. These Lizardfolk, as they are also known, have long slender bodies that belie their great physical strength, an elongated neck and snout and clawed feet and hands. They have long, prehensile tails that act as a third hand, perfect for holding items and clinging onto branches or ledges. Row upon row of jagged teeth fill their mouths, allowing the carnivorous beings to rip apart prey without additional tools. Instead of external ears, they have small holes either side of their head through which sound travels. A distinguishing trait of the Selics’ appearance is their eyes. Most of the Selics’ eyes glow an eerie yellow, though occasionally they may be green. The eyes appear to twitch or shake sporadically as they move around. Perhaps most disconcerting of all, their eyes have fully independent and separate movement, allowing them to, literally, focus on two things at the same time. This characteristic gives them a 360 degree arc of vision; both eyes can also be faced in the same direction, providing the depth perception necessary to hone in on a potential kill. Top and bottom eyelids of Selics can temporarily fuse together, reducing the visible eye to no more than a tiny pinpoint; this renders them virtually invisible when using their chameleon-like ability. Selic tongues are extraordinarily long, up to five feet in lengths, with a bulbous ending that acts as a suction cup if flung at an object. However, only newly-hatched Selics use their tongues for hunting or fighting, and adult Selics only use their tongues as projectiles for ritual purposes. The flicking of the tongue or otherwise casual display of it in public is considered extraordinarily rude.